


ART: Where the Tide Takes Us

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: X-Men Art [5]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, NSFW Art, Outdoor Sex, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to 'Undoing' and taking it a bit further. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Where the Tide Takes Us

**Author's Note:**

> More old artwork. 
> 
> Logan and Kurt belong to Marvel/Disney.


End file.
